


Bright Eyes Of The Solstice

by Adelphrexia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Completely self-indulgent au, Doppelganger!Anakin, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Leia is Shmi's sister, M/M, Original Vampire!Obi-Wan, Palpatine is super evil but that's no surprise, Protective Obi-Wan, Some angst, There will also be, Vampire Diaries au, Vampires, Witch!Ahsoka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelphrexia/pseuds/Adelphrexia
Summary: Palpatine thought the hardest part would be finding the Doppelganger. After all, what could a mere human do against an entire coven of dark witches? He certainly wasn't expecting the oldest and most powerful vampire in existence to be protecting the boy.Or:A completely self-indulgent Vampire Diaries AU wherein Obi-Wan is an Original Vampire and Anakin is the Doppelganger and the Sith are a coven of dark magic users led by Palpatine.ON HIATUS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or Star Wars. Title is from the song Hypnotic by Zella Day

_**May 9, 2009** _

 

 _**Mystic Falls, Virginia-** _ _At approximately 10:30 p.m. last night a car carrying three passengers lost control on Wickery Bridge and plunged into the river. First responders report that both Mrs. Shmi Skywalker-Lars and her husband Cliegg Lars were found dead at the scene. The third passenger, sixteen year-old Anakin Skywalker, was found unconscious on the nearby shore. He is currently at Mystic Falls General Hospital in stable condition. Police have declared the accident the result of treacherous conditions on the bridge following last week's storms._

_Shmi Skywalker-Lars was an active member of the community, best known for her work as Chairperson of the Mystic Falls Historical Society. A memorial service for her and her husband will be held on May 21 at Mystic Falls Cemetery. All members of the community are welcome to attend._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

_**September 7, 2009** _

 

_Dear Diary,_

_Today will be different. Today I will smile and say “Yes, I'm okay, thank you. I feel much better.” I will no longer be the sad boy who lost his parents. I will stay strong, and I will show everyone that they don't need to worry about me anymore._

 

Anakin sighed and closed his journal. After tucking it into its hiding spot underneath his mattress, he checked his appearance in the mirror one more time. He took a deep breath, smoothing down his plain black t-shirt, and plastered a smile on his face. It was strained, and didn't quite reach his eyes, but hopefully no one would notice. Sighing again, he let the smile drop from his face, and walked out of his bedroom.

His aunt was flying around the kitchen frantically when he entered. She paused when she saw him, and smiled weakly.

“Oh, good you're up. Where's your brother?” She asked, breathless. Anakin shrugged. “Owen!” his aunt shouted towards the stairs. “Let's go, come on you're going to be late!” She turned back to Anakin. “You should eat something. Toast! I can make toast,” she said, running her hands through her dark hair.

“It's all about the coffee, Aunt Leia,” Anakin said, pouring himself a cup from the pot.

“There's coffee?” Owen's sleepy voice said from the doorway. He walked over and took the mug from Anakin's hands.

“Hey!” Anakin protested. Owen ignored him.

“Do you need me to drive you to school?” Leia asked.

“No, Ahsoka's picking me up. Don't you have a big presentation today?”

“Yes, I have a meeting with my thesis adviser at...” She checked her watch. “Now. Crap!”

“Then go, we'll be fine.” He turned to Owen, “You good?” he asked, concern coloring his tone.

Owen rolled his eyes. “Don't start,” he grumbled, shoving past Anakin.

Anakin frowned, sipping his coffee. A few minutes after he heard his aunt's car pull out of the driveway, a horn sounded from out front. “Ahsoka's here,” he called up the stairs on his way out. “Do you want a ride?” Owen didn't respond.

Anakin rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly as he hurried down the walk to Ahsoka's car.

 

He and Ahsoka were walking through the crowded hallway, Ahsoka chatting animatedly next to him.

“Check out the Fett twins, hello. Were they that tall last year?” Ahsoka was saying eyeing said twins, who were goofing off with some of the other members of the football team down the hall. “Rex has definitely been hitting the weight room, look at those biceps. Yum.”

Anakin laughed and shook his head. He was about to reply when he spotted a familiar head of dark curls bobbing towards them.

“Ani, oh my God,” Their friend Padme gushed, hugging him tightly. She pulled back, gripping his arms and looking up at him with her sweet brown eyes. “How are you?” She looked over to Ahsoka. “How is he? Is he doing all right?”

“I'm right here, you know.” Padme smiled sympathetically at him. “And I'm fine, okay? I feel fine.”

Padme didn't look convinced. But, thankfully, before she could say anything, the bell rang and everyone began rushing to their first period class.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a blur. I went through the motions, smiling and laughing at the appropriate times, but my heart wasn't really in it. I must have said “I'm fine, thanks” at least thirty times. I didn't mean it once. I had hoped that it would be easier, that after almost four months I wouldn't feel so lost all the time. But it isn't, and I do._

 

 

Anakin closed his journal and tucked it back into its hiding place. He checked the time, noticing that it was already almost seven. He grabbed a jacket from his closet and went downstairs. He found his aunt in the kitchen, with what looked like takeout bags spread out on the counter.

“Hey Aunt Leia, I'm going to go meet up with Ahsoka and Padme at the grill.”

“Okay, have fun.” She looked up and smiled. “Oh, wait I've got this,” she pointed at him. “Don't stay out too late, it's a school night.”

He grinned. “You got it. I'll see you later, love you.”

 

When he got to the Grill, he scanned the dining area, quickly picking out Ahsoka's blue and white hair. She and Padme were sitting at their usual table, talking and laughing. Anakin began making his way towards them. He accidentally bumped into someone, and lost his balance. A strong hand caught him before he fell over, steadying him.

“Sorry about that, I should have watched where I was going,” he said, cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

“Not a problem,” came the reply.

Anakin looked at the stranger and Lord Have Mercy, he was the most gorgeous man Anakin had ever seen. Maybe a few years older than him, with sparkling blue-gray eyes and neat auburn hair and beard. And his _voice_ , it was like silk and honey, smooth and rich with a slight British accent.

“I- um,” Anakin stammered, feeling the blush on his cheeks darken. “Uh, hi,” he finally managed to get out.

“Hello there,” the man said, smirking slightly. “I'm Ben. Ben Kenobi.”

“Anakin Skywalker.” He noticed Ben's hand was still resting on his arm. He swallowed, his mouth very dry all of a sudden. He quickly glanced over to Ahsoka and Padme, and saw they were watching him very intently.

“It's nice to meet you, Anakin,” Ben replied, following his gaze over to the table. “I think your friends are waiting for you. I'll see you around,” Ben squeezed Anakin's arm lightly before letting go and walking towards the bar.

Anakin nodded dazedly and continued on over to where his friends were sitting, his heart fluttering in his chest.

“Who was _that_ ,” Padme said, staring intently at Ben's retreating figure.

Anakin blinked, his mind still trying to process what had just happened. “Who was who?”

“Uh, the super hot guy you were just talking to?” Ahsoka said.

“Oh, uh his name's Ben,” Anakin replied.

Padme stared at him expectantly. “That's it? Come on Ani, spill.”

“There's nothing to spill, Padme,” Anakin insisted. “I just bumped into him on my way over here and he introduced himself. That's all.”

Padme hummed, still eyeing him suspiciously, before deciding to drop the subject. She and Ahsoka started talking about the upcoming party that weekend, and Anakin only half listened. His mind kept wandering back to those blue-gray eyes and the way his name sounded when Ben had said it.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update yay!

**May 9, 2009**

 

Obi-Wan silently approached the lone figure in the road. Their back was to him, but he guessed it was a boy based on their height and broad shoulders, in their mid- to late teens. A straggler from the nearby party most likely. His gums ached in anticipation as the sound of the teen's heartbeat reached his sensitive ears. When he was about ten or so feet away, he stopped, smoothed down his hair, and spoke.

“Hello there,” he said.

The boy jumped slightly, his heart skipping a beat. He whipped around, and for a moment, Obi-Wan was speechless.

_Impossible._

Now, Obi-Wan had been around a very long time, and in that time had seen more than most could possibly even imagine. Not much surprised him anymore. Yet here he was, stunned speechless, looking into the face of someone who had been dead for over a millennium.

“Um, hi,” the boy said with a small smile. Then, when Obi-Wan didn't respond, “I'm Anakin by the way.”

Obi-Wan gave himself a mental shake, before smiling his most charming smile at the teen. “Well, Anakin, what are you doing out here all alone? Aren't you afraid of what might be lurking in the dark?”

The boy scoffed lightly. “It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here,” he replied. Then he sighed. “I got into a fight with my friend.”

“Oh?” Obi-Wan stepped closer.

“Yeah. She's just... She has everything all planned out you know? How we're going to go to college together, and afterward come back here and get jobs and start families...” He trailed off.

“But that's not what you want?” Obi-Wan asked, now only about a foot away.

“I don't know what I want,” Anakin said, looking down at his feet.

“Of course you do. You want what everyone wants.”

Anakin looked up. “And what exactly is that, oh mysterious stranger who has all the answers?” he asked, smirking playfully.

“You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, and adventure and maybe even a little bit of danger.” Obi-Wan said.

“And what is it that you want?” Anakin asked, cocking his head to the side.

“I want you to get everything you're looking for. But for now,” he locked eyes with Anakin, pupils dilating and contracting slightly. “I want you to forget you ever saw me. Can't have people knowing I'm around just yet.” Anakin blinks, and Obi-Wan is gone.

 ~~~~~~~~

He was still prowling through the woods for his next meal when he heard the screeching of tires on the bridge, followed by a loud splash. Obi-Wan sighed and sped off in the direction of the crash. Shrugging off his jacket, he dove into the water and swam to where the car was sinking. The woman in the driver's seat noticed him, but when he moved to pry the door open to rescue her, she shook her head and pointed to the back seat.

There, knocked unconscious by the impact, was Anakin. He ripped the car door off easily, and tore through the seat belt holding Anakin in place. Taking the boy into his arms, he swam as fast as he could to the shore. He laid Anakin down on the muddy bank, pausing only long enough to ensure that he was breathing, before diving back into the water. But by the time he reached the car, both remaining passengers were already dead. He went back for his jacket before returning to Anakin, who was still unconscious but thankfully alive. He gently caressed Anakin's cheek, shaking his head sadly as he realized that the two others in the car must have been the boy's parents. He pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and stood, his eyes still Anakin's pale face.

_“911, what's your emergency?”_

“I'd like to report an accident,” Obi-Wan responded, reluctantly walking back towards the woods. He couldn't be there when the cops and paramedics showed up.

A week or so after the accident, Obi-Wan had settled into his new house in Mystic Falls. He was enjoying a glass of his finest Scotch when the news report came on. A couple that had been camping out near the falls had been found dead, allegedly mauled by an animal. Obi-Wan had been in places with high vampire populations long enough to know that “animal attack” was often a cover up for vampire kills. There were no large predators in the woods near the town, and Mystic Falls had a long history of vampires going back to the town's founding, according to local legend. If there was another vampire here, he needed to find them. He couldn't have a rogue running around slaughtering the locals and interfering with his plans.

 

**September 7, 2009**

 

Obi-Wan 's eyes followed Anakin as he made his way to the table where his friends were sitting. Through his ~~stalking~~ observation of Anakin throughout the summer he had been rather surprised to discover that one of his childhood best friends was in fact a descendant from an old and very powerful line of witches. The witchling, Ahsoka, hadn't reached her awakening yet though, and likely had no knowledge of her true potential.

Obi-Wan slowly sipped his Scotch, thinking of how he was going to “accidentally” bump into Anakin again. He hadn't missed the way the blonde's pupils had dilated and his pulse had sped up when Obi-Wan had touched him. One successful interaction down, he thought. His plan might just work.

A few hours later, most of the people in the Grill had cleared out, and he heard Anakin say goodbye to his friends. Obi-Wan waited a few minutes before moving to follow, only to be stopped in his tracks by Anakin's little human friend, Padme. She was eyeing him intently, but before he could say anything, she started talking.

“Hi, Ben?” she didn't wait for a response. “It's nice to meet you, I'm Padme. You were talking to my friend Anakin earlier? Anyway, there's going to be a party this weekend out at the Falls, kind of a back-to-school thing we do every year, and I was wondering if you'd like to come? Even if it's not really your thing, Ani's going to be there and I'm sure he'd like to see you again but definitely don't tell him I told you that-”

“I'd love to,” Obi-wan cut her off gently.

She took a deep breath and smiled at him. “Okay, great! We'll see you then, goodnight.” she turned on her heel and left.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile. Now that he didn't have to plan another “accidental” meeting with Anakin, he could focus on tracking down the elusive rogue vampire. He still had no leads on their identity or location withing Mystic Falls. The only signs that they were even around were the break in at the local blood bank and a few missing hikers. He was irritated to say the least.

~~~~~~~

He was just stepping through his front door when he heard someone moving around in the living room. He stalked silently toward the sound, only to freeze in his tracks when he saw exactly who was standing there.

“Why are you here?” Obi-Wan asked tensely.

The woman in front of him helped herself to another glass of Scotch, taking a slow sip as she turned to face him. “Visiting,” she said, licking her lips and smiling. “I have family here, you know.”

“Don't lie to me, Elisabetta. You hate all of your living descendants, you told me that yourself. If you're here, then you're up to something, and I want to know what it is.”

“And what, exactly, makes you thing I'll tell you? Last time I checked, I didn't answer to you, Original or not.”

Obi-Wan growled, and in an instant he had her pinned to the wall by her throat. “You will tell me, _Contessina,_ or I will rip your pretty little head from your body,” he said, tightening his grip slightly. “Now, Why. Are. You. Here.” He let go and she dropped to the floor.

“All right, all right,” she rasped, rubbing her throat. “Almost a century and a half ago, the founders of Mystic Falls rounded up the vampire population, locked them in the Old North Church, and burned the church. They thought the vampires all died, but a witch had made a deal with one of them and channeled the power of the passing comet to magically seal them all in a tomb under the church.”

“And? That doesn't explain why you're here now,” Obi-Wan replied, growing impatient.

She sighed and looked down. “Thomas and I were in Mystic Falls at the time. I escaped, he didn't. The comet will be passing over again in less than a week. I already found a witch to perform the unsealing spell, and when the comet passes over I'm going to open the tomb, get Thomas out, and leave. Happy?” she glared at him.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully. “Not quite. What were you planning on doing with the rest of the vampires in that tomb? Surely everyone is better off with them locked away as they are.”

“The the deal I made with my witch. The only vampire that will be leaving the tomb is Thomas, after that she's going to incinerate the rest of them while they're still desiccated.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Fair enough. But while you're here, if you do anything that could expose us-”

“Or endanger your new boy?” Elisabetta smirked. “I saw you, you know, stalking him all summer... It's almost creepy, Obi-Wan.”

“First of all, I was _observing_ not stalking. Second, what I do is none of your business anyway.” She snorted and rolled her eyes. “But yes, if you do anything that could possibly endanger Anakin, I will make good on my promise to rip your head off. Are we clear?”

She sighed. “Yes, we're clear. I'll keep a low profile while I'm here.” There was a wooshing sound, and she was gone.

Obi-Wan shook his head and poured himself a drink. “I have a bad feeling about this,” he muttered to himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple things here:  
> Elisabetta and Thomas are my original characters. They'll only have a very small part in the story.
> 
> In case you're not familiar with The Vampire Diaries: at the beginning, Obi-Wan compelled Anakin to forget their first meeting. Compulsion is a form of mind control vampires can use on humans (and as an Original Obi-Wan can compel other vampires as well). Desiccation is what happens to vampires if they go too long without feeding on blood. They essentially become living mummies, unable to move or speak at all. 
> 
> Contessina is Italian and means "Little Countess". Obi-Wan called Elisabetta that because she held the title of Contessa (Countess) when she was human. 
> 
> I think that's all. Please don't forget to leave feedback, it'll help inspire me to write a little faster :)


End file.
